Time Does Heal
by herzeleidx
Summary: Pain takes .:t i m e:. to .:h e a l:.[Clouffie]


This is a sad one-shot I wanted to write because I had just watched a sad movie. R&R no flames please!

* * *

I sit here and watch him, tears stinging my eyes. He gets sicker everyday, I know he doesn't want me to be upset, but I can't help it. I've been married to him for 5 years; of course watching him will make me miserable. He coughs roughly, Ilower my head, I hate seeing him like this.

I blink the tears spill gently down my face. I don't make an attempt to wipe them away; I just let them fall freely.

"Yuffie…" He says meekly. I glance back up at him, his skin pale and sickly looking; I can feel the tears start again. "Don't cry." He orders. He tries to make it a joke, but it falls flat. I sniff loudly, and rub my hands on my shoulders; it's always cold in his room.

"I…I'm sorry." I stammer. He sighs and coughs again; it sounds so strained.

"Where are Jasmine and Angel?" He questions. Jasmine and Angel, our two beautiful daughters.

"Downstairs." I reply. He nods and turns his head to look out the window, it's raining.

"You know…I always loved the rain." He states. I stare at him, my eyes unblinking and tearful.

"I know." I choke. He turns to look back at me, a soft smile on his lips, "I remember watching you during AVALANCHE, you always used to go out and run around and play in the rain."

I don't speak, I'm afraid that if I do, I'll start crying.

"You remember when you slipped and broke your arm? I had to take care of you." He says.

"Y-." I begin, but the tears slip so quickly, my body erupts in sobs and I continue to remember all that's happened to us, starting with the memories from AVALANCHE.

"Yuffie come here." He whispers, I oblige. I stand up from my chair and crawl over to him. As I lye down next to him, he wraps his arms around me, pulling me close. I snuggle deeper into his embrace, he lightly kisses the top of my head. The small gesture is enough to make me break down again. I start to cry again, he strokes my hair and rocks me slowly.

"Shh," He says quietly, "It's alright."

I bury my head into his chest and sob. After a while my sobs start to subdue and my breathing is slowly returning to normal. I feel his fingers under my chin and he tilts my head up, I look at his face and bite my lip; it hurts to look at him. He lowers his head and lightly places his lips against mine; I return the kiss, tears welling up once again.

"I love you." He says his voice weak. I look up into his eyes; they're full of emotions. Love, sadness, and…happiness. But no fear.

"I love you too," I say, "And I don't want you to die." He closes his eyes, and then reopens them.

"I know you don't." He replies. I look at his in wonderment; he doesn't reassure me and tell me he's not going to die. Instead he says he knows I don't want him to die, like he knows it's almost time. I bite my lip again, I know he's going to die, I've known it for a while, but I never wanted to face it. And now, lying here and listening to him talk to me, I know the time is near. The nightmare I never wanted to face so soon has come.

"I love you so much Cloud." I whisper softly. He looks at me and gently kisses me once more. After a moment I pull away and look at him, he looks at me sorrowfully, but gives a weak smile. I watch in horror as he slowly closes his eyes and his breathing stops.

I stare at his face for a moment; I notice that he looks so peaceful. But then tears start to fall, a loud sob escapes from my throat and I push myself off the bed, run out the door and down the steps. I quickly run past Tifa, and the rest of my friends and open the door to the outside. The rain is still coming down and I don't care. I just had to get away.

"Yuffie!" I hear Tifa call my name from the porch. I turn around and face everyone, and one look at their depressed faces sends me over-board. I crumple to the muddy ground and cry even harder. I hear their foot-steps as they run toward me. I feel Tifa wrap her arms around me in an attempt to comfort my distraught figure.

"I'm so sorry." She says to me, "I'm so sorry." She helps pull me up and lead me back to the house, we walk into the warm living room and sit on the couch.

"I'll get some tea." Shera says quietly while standing up. I don't reply, I sit there numbly.

"Oh, Yuffie." Tifa says sadly. I see tears slowly fall down her face, I glance briefly around the room. Everyone's face is either emotionless or distraught. I shiver and wrap a blanket around my body.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I hear a small voice cry out. Angel, I hold my arms out for her to come to, Jasmine following her. I choke back a sob as I look at Angel, a spitting image of her father. Brilliant blue eyes, and wheat colored hair. The small three-year-old jumped into my arms, while her dark haired sibling followed. I held them both close, and cried.

"What's wrong Mamma?" Jasmine questioned, her dark eyes confused. I manage a weak smile.

"Nothing, nothings wrong." I say. I know I should tell them, but I will another day. Not right now, right now it's too hard. Jasmine and Angel both smile brightly and start giggling. The scramble from my arms and start running around the house.

It's funny, when Cloud said he was going to die he didn't seem the least bit frightened. In fact, I think he looked at it as a new challenge and a brand new start at life. And I know one day I'll be with him again.

I look out the window, it's dark and dreary, but I know the sun will come out again. But for now I'm hiding, and the rain is falling. My heart is heavy, but as time goes on my wounds will heal and I'll be able to face the sun again.

OH MY GOSH! I **_know _**this sucked **_REALLY _**bad, but I had just watched a sad movie and I was inspired to write this. Well review and don't flame me please! cries


End file.
